


masterpiece

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	masterpiece

"Please, Ephram? I'm not too young."

Ephram looked at Delia thoughtfully. "I think you're right. Come on."

When Andy came home, he found a smiling, happy son. And a daughter with smudges of flour on her face and a grin a mile wide, proudly holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Look what I did, Dad!" She gestured, offering him a cookie.

He took one, asking, "Did you make these all by yourself, Delia?"

"Yes! Well, with Ephram's help."

"Hey, I just gave her instructions, I didn't touch anything. Those are her masterpieces."

Delia blushed a little, smiling happily. "Yeah."


End file.
